Age poll
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Poll Age poll 53 Comments Anchestor Anchestor @anchestor 3 years ago Hello everybody! I was struck with curiosity the other day about what kind of people this little fandom entails, particularly how old people are on average. So I thought that I'll make a little poll here. Here's how it works: I'll make comments to this discussion with age brackets. Upvote the comment your age corresponds to, if you'd indulge my curiosity, that is :) If lots of people wish to partake in the poll but not reveal any personal data that can be traced to them, I can see if I can mange to make an completely anonymous poll. But for now an up vote-based system seems easiest. Thanks! :) EDIT: I forgot to mention, but PLEASE NOTE: this is a poll about your ages as real life persons, not the ages of your role playing personas. If revealing your rough actual age online makes you uncomfortable, please do not partake in the poll. And please don't vote several options or the ages of your RP personas, as it makes the data messy. Thanks :) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago < 10 years old •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago 10-15 years old 3 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago 16-20 years old 11 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago 21-25 years old 4 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago 26-30 years old •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago 31-35 years old 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago 36-40 years old •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago 41-50 years old •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited 51-60 years old •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago > 60 years old 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited 8,750, to be exact. Thought I'd clear some things up. 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh, I meant you as a person, not as a roleplaying character. I'm mostly curious about what kind of people find and are drawn into TGS. 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago Huh, that's a cool idea, so nobody has to tell their age directly. 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor SoljaGold • 3 years ago Yeah, and pre-grouping makes handling the data easier ;) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago • edited Awesome idea Anchestor, I was actually thinking about doing a shipping poll myself...see what ships people like from the comic...though their seems to be only three at the moment. XD 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago FOUR! :( Nobody notices my ship... >~< 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited What be this mysterious fourth ship my friend? And I shall have it on the poll when I do it...sometime on Monday I hope... XD 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I'm the only person though... It's Sprinheeled Jack and Hyde... they'd be Percy and Pierre! >~< 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Oh! Interesting, I remember now. You talked about that once before. :) Though, I am mainly doing a poll based off ships between characters from the comic...no offense Elise. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *growls* none taken.... *much offense taken because Elise is a brat* 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Oops...Don't hurt Rose, Elise! XD (Can't wait to see what everybodys favourite ships are. X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Why would I? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Indifferences?...Reasons?...XD 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I'd never kill anyone! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago -Moves back a few steps- O-Okay... 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *grins* Why are you backing away? I'm not dangerous! *she's squinting* (She seems scary, but she really isn't dangerous at the moment... She needs glasses.) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited -Still backs away- Cause I am not dying, thank you very much. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *steps closer* I don't have any weapons and I can barely see! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago You could choke me to death. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I guess so... 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago -Gulps- Shit... -I mutter under my breath- 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *giggles and gets closer* but I won't!~ 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago R-Really? T-Thank you... 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *throws a punch, cursing when she barely missed* 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Hey! Careful will you! -Gets into a fighting stance, fists ready for battle- I will fight you if I have to! •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *shuts her eyes, rubbing her head. The blurry vision gave her a headache* you're fight a basically blind girl? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago If she tries to threaten me...but...you seem to be quite harmless. -I lower my fists, as they soften and I turn my back on you, starting to walk off- 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *opens her eyes* hey, where are you going? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago -I keep walking- I have fanfiction to write! The fandom calls to me! XD 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago But... 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago -I stop, turning my head around to look over my shoulder, a warm smile on my lips- Yes? 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I'm bored... 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Not much I can do about that. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Yeah, you can help me beat you up. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago No thank you, Hela already messed me up...i'm not letting you do it too! -I snap at you, quickly rushing off- 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *winces, looking crushed* 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago -I continue running, breathing a sigh of relief, knowing that I wouldn't nearly die again...though a hint of regret came over me, feeling bad for what I said to you- 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago ... 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Hmm, I'm not sure if you're aware of this Anchestor, but on the computer you can check to see all of the people who upvoted a comment. 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I am aware. That's why the ages are in braces and I asked if a completely anonymous poll via some online would be desired. I didn't just do an anonymous poll to begin with is because I don't know how to do such a poll, but if several people want one I guess I can figure it out. And of course nobody has to partake in any poll just because some random person on the internet is curious. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Maybe you should do a pole for character ages too? That might help.) 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Hey Vintages here! I was just thinking- with these polls, you might get a more accurate reading on the comic itself. That way, you won't have the Lodgers messing up your data! 1 •Share › − Avatar Anchestor ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Hi Vintages, There are several reasons why I have put these here. First of all, they don't have to do with any specific pages of the comic. It would feel inappropriate in a way to put these directly under certain storypoints. To me it would be more like clutter if these were directly linked to the comic, it would clog up the comment section. I've been doing polls because I'm curious about the fellow people of the fandom, and I have come to view this channel as sort of a space for the more invested fans to rave and hang out. And as this is analysis of the fandom it makes sense to me to put these in the fandomspace. The channel also feels more secluded. Like someone who reads the comic on occasion but doesn't care about the community wouldn't come here. To me, this channel feels like the space for "hard-core" fans, not just passers by. And as I'm asking about personal information, even if it's vague, I'd think that seclusion would be appropriate. Even it it's actually a fairly thin veil. And about messy data? On this poll, for example, there have been two points out of 19 that don't align nicely. So I'm not too concerned. It's not like this is scientific study for a paper or anything anyway. Just someone behind a screen who likes a webcomic and would like to get a sense of others who like the webcomic on a vague, personal level :) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy